Jealousy
by Princess Alexis
Summary: A one shot from Japer's POV on Bella's first day at school. Jasper/ Bella, Edward/ Bella. please read and review. rating to be safe.


Jealousy

**A/N: This is a one-shot from Jasper's point of view on Bella's first day at Forks High School. Jasper and Alice are not together. Does not fit the book or movie perfectly, but oh well. Also, I do not own Twilight etc.**

Edward sighed as we pulled into the school parking lot in the shiny Volvo and I could feel his annoyance

"What is it Ed?" Emmett asked from beside me.

"New girl, everyone is excited, like children with a new toy. All of their thoughts revolve around her at the moment. It's Charlie Swan's daughter."

Edward's ability to 'hear peoples thought often gave us useful pieces of information. Alice also has a special ability that allows her to see the future. Of course it's not as simple as it sounds, the out come all depends on a persons decisions. And I can sense people's emotions as well as manipulate them. Rosalie and Emmett are just ordinary vampires, without the talents the Alice, Edward and myself posses. The five of us, along with our 'parents' Carlisle and Esme, are the only vampires living in Forks, we're not you everyday 'I'm going to suck your blood, melt in the sunlight and sleep in coffins' vampires but we're vampires none the less.

We walked into the school and went our separate ways, posing as high school students. Although we looked the same age as those around us we were really centuries old and knew a lot more than the teachers at school ever taught us. As I walked to my classroom, I could sense the excitement of the students around me about this new student. My classes passed with no new details, surprise surprise, and soon enough it was lunchtime. The five of us sat at our usual table with our food props as the new girl walked in with Jessica Stanley. Edward laughed.

"Jessica is giving her all the goss on us. Apparently japer is the one who looks like he's seen a ghost, as is a want-to-be pixie, Rosalie is beautiful beyond words, Emmett is the scary looking one and I am just stunningly handsome."

We laughed with him as Isabella Swan studied us. I discreetly looked at her, she was very pretty for a human girl, I mused to myself, before quickly changing my thoughts before Edward could pry.

I surveyed the feelings from the students in the building, jealousy radiated off the majority of the girls, presumably because of all the attention that this girl was getting. The male populus, with a few exemptions, felt threatened by each other and, of course, aroused. Other pangs of jealousy were in the room, but they came from closer to me. Rosalie, jealous of this human girl who was getting so much attention when she herself was a thousand times better looking now and before she was transformed, was wanting the attention. That was typical Rosalie, but the others were more surprising, Edward, his eyes fixed unblinkingly on the scene was jealous. I shot him a quizzical look and he quickly concentrated on the brick wall, his mood only betraying that he was bored. The last feeling of jealousy was my own; watching Mike Newton try to impress this girl was making me jealous. I was so envious of that boy and the other human boys in the room that could walk up to her and talk to her. I wanted to be able to go near her without the urge to kill her. I clenched my hand on the table, frustrated. Alice put her hand on my arm, eventually she spoke.

"Don't go near her, I can't see what you are going to do. All I see are you walking up to her and hen it all goes black. I don't think that you will do anything but it's better to be safe." She was worried, not just for me but for all of us.

"Don't do anything stupid." Rosalie growled, "I don't want to have to move again."

I nodded silently and tried to think about something other than the pretty little human girl who consumed all of my thoughts.

We walked to our next class, desperate for the day to end so we could go home and be ourselves. As I took my seat, a wave of immense thirst came crashing down on me. It took me a while to realise that this thirst came from Edward. I briefly wondered why he was suddenly so thirsty and shook it off, I knew that Edward was better at resisting human blood than me, even if someone had cut themselves; he would be able to resist. I reached out among the feelings of various students and teachers, searching for the ones that belonged to a certain Bella Swan. When I did find her, she was terrified. Terrified as to why the boy beside her looked like he was in pain. It suddenly all fell together, Edward wanted to kill the pretty little girl that I had foolishly hoped to befriend. I spent the rest of the lesson daydreaming about being human with her and all of the wonderful opportunities that it presented.

Eventually school finished and I rushed to find Edward.

"Why so thirsty?"

He looked at me, pain evident in his eyes, "Her blood is the best I have ever smelt in all my life. I almost took out the whole room, maybe the entire school, just to taste it."

I sighed, my hopes and daydreams were shattered, Edward wanted my pretty girls blood, and it would not take much for him to get it.

*Months later*

It turns out that Edward did not kill the pretty little Isabella Swan and I did get to befriend her. The only underlying problem was that Edward and Bella fell in love. They spent every moment together, and while I was happy for Edward, I spent every moment guarding my thoughts of self-pity and sorrow from Edward and imagined her by my side with golden eyes and shimmering skin.

**A/n Please review.**

**Princess Alexis.**


End file.
